


Your Fault

by mythicait



Series: Rowaelin Oneshots [8]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hiding, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 05:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Rowaelin pls ❤️: "There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close"





	1. Chapter 1

Aelin cackled as she ran, breathless and tipsy and joyful. “Move faster, buzzard! If you fall behind, they’ll catch you!”

She heard an annoyed grunt behind her. “It’s your fault we’re even in this mess.”

“You’d have exactly zero fun without me, so I don’t want to hear any complaining from you.”

Slowing, Aelin caught her breath. She kept one ear tuned to their pursuers, whom she could still hear cursing loudly down the street.

“Aelin, you-” Rowan got cut off before he could really begin berating her when she grabbed his arm and tugged him down a short alley. “This is a dead end, Aelin, what the hell-”

“Shhhh, they’ll hear you!”

A tall pile of boxes blocked most of the back end of the alley but Aelin slipped through, pulling Rowan with her. Not quite as small as Aelin, Rowan stumbled a bit as he pushed past the debris. Catching himself with one hand on the wall, he saved himself from falling, but he found himself accidentally pressed against every inch of his blonde hellion.

She still held his other hand captive, having been the one to wreck his balance, but when she felt his heat pressed against her from hips to chest, she let go quick. Backed up against the alley wall as she was, she couldn’t go anywhere, and his proximity was driving her insane.

Rowan’s breath mingled with hers and her brain short-circuited so the only thing she could think was- “Wow, you’re close.”

“This was _your_ idea,” Rowan growled at her. He lifted his head to peer around the boxes only to jerk it back and out of view. “If you hadn’t picked a fight with a bunch of drunk assholes, we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.”

Aelin met his furious green eyes and she cursed herself as his anger only made her body flare hotter. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he could feel her burning against him and she pressed her thighs together in an attempt to stifle the heat flowing through her. _Friend, friend, just a friend._

So she flashed him one of her trademark carefree grins and said, “And let them keep harassing you? I would never.”

Rowan practically growled at her and she cursed the things it did to her heart and body. “I can handle myself, Aelin, you don’t need to jump in to defend my honor.”

She told herself to go for casual, but her words came out huskier than she intended. “What if I like defending your honor?”

Dark green eyes met hers, finally noticing the blush that spread across her cheeks from more than the run and the whiskey. Slowly, Rowan let his gaze dip down to her lips, and her neck, and the expanse of skin bared by her low neckline. The heat in his own eyes made Aelin arch up against him instinctively and her tongue slipped out to wet her lips as his focus held there once again.

Aelin whimpered low and soft as he pressed her more fully to the wall with his body. Rowan’s hands rested on the wall on either side of her head and he bent to brush his lips across her collarbone and up her neck. Wrapping her arms around him, Aelin dug her nails into his back as he rocked against her so that she could feel his hard length grinding against her.

Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she felt Rowan’s teeth against her neck for a briefest second before his lips were on her ear. “Aelin?”

“W-what?”

“I think they’re gone.” And just like that, he pulled out of her arms completely.

Shocked and cold, Aelin gaped at the silver-haired man in front of her. The lazy grin that spread across his face as he looked her over, very much a hot mess, served to both infuriate her and incredibly turn her on.   
“Finish what you fucking started, asshole!”

Laughing, Rowan left her in the corner of the alley, calling back, “I didn’t start anything, fireheart. And I’m not kissing you until you’re sober.”

Aelin’s heart skipped about five beats at that and she cursed herself and him and alcohol before she left the shelter of those boxes.

Tomorrow was going to be a really, _really_ good day.


	2. About Damn Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Pleaseee continue the “your fault” rowaelin story. I need rowaelin smut in my life

Groaning, Aelin rolled over onto her back. She squeezed her eyes shut against the sunshine coming in through her blinds and cursed the headache she knew she would be nursing all day.

Well, all she had to do today was-

Aelin bolted upright, gasping.

Rowan.

Rowan had- had- _oh gods._ She had gotten them into trouble, as usual, and then she had pulled him into the alley and he had finally noticed what an absolute and total wreck she was around him. And then that asshole had _teased_ her!

_I’m not kissing you until you’re sober._

Her face flamed at the memory of his words but Aelin couldn’t help the grin that stole across her face. She was sober _now._ At - she checked her phone - seven o’clock in the morning. Falling back on her pillows, Aelin enjoyed a couple moments of utter triumph before popping up and out of bed.

After throwing on her favorite set of flimsy workout clothes (a strappy green tank and black yoga pants with cutouts all the way up her thighs) and downing some advil, Aelin floated out to her kitchen.

Sitting on the counter with a fresh cup of coffee was her best friend, one manicured eyebrow raised as she studied her unusually perky roommate. Nehemiah’s eyes only widened further as Aelin laid a smacking kiss on her cheek while stealing her coffee.

“Did you magically find a cure for hangovers?”

Downing the mug in one go, Aelin smirked at her. “Don’t expect me home for a while, my dear. I have a date.”

“At the crack of dawn on a Sunday when you should be hungover in bed?” Nehemiah was caught between confusion and amusement as Aelin snagged a poptart off the counter and ate it in approximately two bites.

With a wink, Aelin grabbed her keys and stalked off, quite possibly letting her hips sway more than usual. She smiled as she closed the front door on the sound of Nehemiah laughing at her antics.

Aelin couldn’t help it. The hope she had only dreamed of was finally happening and it was not possible for her to contain her joy right now.

An eternity later, Aelin knocked on his door and waited with her heart in her throat. After several long moments, the lock was undone and the door swung open to the best sight she had ever beheld.

Shirtless and clad only in low slung sweatpants, Rowan’s muscled chest and abs were bare to the world and Aelin thanked the gods. He was in the middle of running one hand through his mussed silver hair and he grinned as she slowly let her gaze wander over his warm, tawny skin.

When he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorjamb, Aelin dragged her eyes up to his. Lazy heat filled his emerald gaze and she felt every atom in her body warm under his own perusal. When he spoke, his deliciously deep voice was still husky with sleep. “Good morning, fireheart. To what do I owe this honor?”

Aelin positively burned at the sound of his voice and she stepped closer until there was nothing but a breath of space between them. Biting her lip, Aelin waited until his eyes caught on it before she let it slide free. “You _did_ start it and I came to collect.”

The way he tilted his head was entirely predatory and she suppressed a shiver as his lids lowered and heat pulsed through her veins in response. They stared at each other for another long moment, sharing their breaths for entirely too long.

Aelin wasn’t sure if she reached out first or if he did, but all at once she was in his arms and his lips were on hers.

The kiss was hungry and rough, a clashing of tongues and teeth and Aelin whimpered against him. Both ignored the fact that they were still in his open doorway as Rowan stroked his fingers down her sides. When Aelin bit down on his bottom lip, Rowan growled and hooked his hands under her ass, lifting her into his arms.

If she had any ability to think right now, Aelin would have been impressed at his balance as he walked her backwards into his apartment, slamming the door closed. As it was, all of her attention was on the feel of his skin under hands as she dug her nails into his back and the kisses he pressed into her jaw and neck.

Gasping as he pinned her to the wall in his living room, Aelin felt his teeth nip at her neck before he soothed it with his tongue and lips. She arched against him, but Rowan’s touch gentled. His thumbs brushed circles on her hips and his kisses were soft as he brought them back to her lips. This kiss was sweet and achingly tender and Aelin lost herself to the contrast of his kiss and his hard body pressing her into the wall.

Aelin keened as Rowan rocked his hips into hers, his cock already hard against her center. Tightening her legs around his waist, Aelin moved with him, letting his length and the friction of their clothes drive her higher with every thrust.

“Rowan, please…”

Rowan moaned into her lips, pushing against her until there wasn’t a single bit of space separating them. “Tell me what you need, fireheart.”

Pulling back just a touch, Aelin ran her fingers through his hair, meeting his darkened eyes. “I need you, Rowan. Please, I just need you.”

Reaching up, Rowan brushed the tips of his fingers over her cheekbones and her jaw, the bow of her upper lip and the curve of her lower. Smiling, Aelin nipped lightly at them. The look her gave her, full of fondness and lust and - love? It took her breath away and she surged forward to capture his lips once more.

With one hand on her thigh and the other around her waist, Rowan carried her into his bedroom. Aelin had been in this room before, had imagined him tossing her onto this bed, and the reality was even better than the dream.

Rowan fell onto the bed with her, unable and unwilling to let go of her for even a second. As he urged her higher onto the mattress, he let his kisses drift down her neck to her chest. Her hands fisted in his hair, Aelin gasped as his hands slipped under the edge of her tank to push the material up her stomach.

When he pushed her shirt over her breasts he growled. Laughing, Aelin met his hot gaze with a mischievous one of her own. Kept looking into his eyes as he licked up one of her bare breasts to take her nipple into his mouth. Aelin cried out, throwing her head back as he bit and sucked on her sensitive flesh, one of his hands coming up to pluck and tease at the other.

She was so distracted by his attention to her breasts that she almost didn’t notice as his free hand slipped down her stomach to play with the waistband of her pants. Aelin whimpered when his mouth left her, reached out to him as he sat up on his knees to run his eyes over her. When she glared at him, he laughed, his hands hooking onto her pants and dragging them slowly down her legs.

Once her pants were across the room, Aelin propped herself up on her elbows, spreading her legs as Rowan knelt between them. He took in the sight of her before him, lacy black underwear, shirt shoved up over her breasts, chest heaving as she caught her breath; an absolute vision that he couldn’t wait to taste. Slowly, he crawled back up between her splayed legs. She felt his breath on her skin the entire way and when he hovered over her to press a rough kiss to her lips, Aelin was already trembling.

As he savored her, Aelin reached down to tug on his sweats. When he didn’t help her, she pushed him up, sitting to shove his pants down until he gave in and helped kick them off. Completely naked, Rowan was even more beautiful than she had thought him before.

Rowan let her look her fill, his cock twitching as she reached out to run a fingertip over the length of him. Moaning her name, Rowan threaded his fingers through her hair to drag her into a deep kiss. Aelin wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke his thick cock as he let his hands wander down her skin, moving strong and steady to her center.

The first brush of his fingertips over her clit had Aelin crying out into his mouth. The second and her nails were buried into his back and the third and he was moving to replace his fingers with his mouth.

Aelin had often claimed his tongue was nowhere near as silver as his hair, but he proved her wrong now. Rowan lingered between her legs for a long time and he wasn’t satisfied until she had come undone on his fingers and tongue several times. Voice hoarse from screaming his name, Aelin silently tugged on his hair until he took the hint and shifted his kisses upward.

“Did you like that, love?”

Before she could answer, he dipped down to claim her lips. Aelin tasted herself on his tongue and she moaned at the heady feeling. “I’d like it even more if you were inside me right now.”

Rowan laughed quietly and Aelin felt him shift. When he settled back on top of her, his cock slid along her wet slit and she gasped. He was so hard and big and Aelin needed him inside her soon or she would die from the aching she felt for him.

Leaning down to press his lips to her ear, Rowan whispered, “My pleasure, fireheart,” and she felt heat explode through her as he pushed his cock into her in one long stroke. Keeping up his kisses along her neck, Rowan gave her a minute to adjust even as he cursed under his breath at the feeling of her tight and wet around him.

When she couldn’t take it any longer, Aelin wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to thrust against him. Rowan followed her lead. Pulling out so slowly she dug her nails into his skin, Rowan smirked at her before slamming back in.

Aelin gave as good as she got as Rowan fucked her into the bed. When he slowed down to torment her, she flipped him onto his back, never letting him slip out of her as she rode him fast and hard. She was already so close to shattering when his hand slipped between them to caress her clit and it took only moments for Aelin to spasm around him.

As her movements stuttered and her legs shook on either side of him, Rowan took over. Wrapping his hands around her hips, he pulled her down onto his cock even as he thrust up into her. The new angle dragged a rough cry out of Aelin and she came again on top of him.

Sitting up, Rowan continued to rock into her, letting her move him closer to his own edge. Kissing her, he whispered the endearments he had held back in the past. “Gods, fireheart, you are so beautiful. Fierce and clever and-_ fuck-_ so godsdamned hot for me right now.” When Aelin clenched around him, purposefully sending him over, Rowan’s mind abandoned him as he whispered the words that had been weighing on his heart for far too long. “I love you- ah, _Aelin-”_

When he slumped back onto the bed, Aelin followed him down, sprawling across his chest. For a moment they just caught their breath, satisfied and lazy in the aftermath of their joining. When Rowan felt her press soft kisses onto his chest, he reached up to thread his fingers through her wild golden hair.

“Did you mean that?” she asked, her voice soft and more vulnerable than he had ever heard her.

Rowan closed his eyes and continued to play with her hair, ignoring the intense glare she was undoubtedly piercing him with right now. “I mean everything I tell you.”

He heard her snarl at him before her lips descended on his. Aelin kissed like she lived, fiercely and unapologetic and all-consuming, and Rowan lost himself in her. When she pulled back, the gold in her turquoise eyes burned and the serious cast of her features made his heart skip.

“I love you, too, Rowan.”

Rolling them both over, until Aelin was underneath him, Rowan pressed kiss after kiss onto her lips and muttered, “About damn time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
